warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi-God Roleplay (Open to all)
Welcome Hello! To roleplay with us in this thread, you do not need to be in any clans! This is just a fun roleplaying board where members from different clans, packs, warrens, herds, flocks, and prides (idk anymore o3o) can roleplay on harmony with no boundaries. This is not considered a group but just a roleplay thread. You do not need to have read Percy Jackson to roleplay here. Joining Form To Join fill out this form and post it as a reply: Characters Name: Characters Species: (demigod, godling, animal, human, etc) Description: Age: Parents: Abilities: Other: Vocabulary So let me explain a few things for people who have never read Percy Jackson. Demi-God- One parent is a God and the other is something else Godling- Child of two gods Mortal- Human Gods and Goddesses If you are a Demi God or a godling, please have a real god parent(s). I can leave a reference for gods and goddesses so that if you don't know any gods or goddesses you can look here. Note: There may only be certain gods and goddesses with children. If I decline you in this roleplay I will most likely tell you it's because of your parent(s). If I do that please don't get annoyed but choose a different God/goddess. Link: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_mythological_figures WARNING: The statues and pictures are inappropriate so if you do not want to see Greek gods and goddesses statues that are disturbing, ask me and I will tell you some gods and goddesses and what there purpose was. Abilities For abilities, you must inherit the godly powers of your parents (if your parent(s) are god/goddesses. You may have extra powers but nothing extreme. Camp Half Blood Camp half blood is where the half bloods live. There are some goslings that live there but not many. There is a cabin for every God and goddess and every child of that God or goddess that is at camp half blood will live there. Camp Staff There isn't really any staff accept for the older kids. Once you reach 15, you are considered old enough to be a counselor. The main counselor is Anebeth. (Info coming soon) Members Anebeth Godling She is a very smart girl. She is normally caught with a book in her hands if she isnt organizing the office. She is normally the one to welcome new members. She is a great fighter and is extremely fast. 17 She is the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite. She is extremely fast and can shoot an arrow with extreme perception. She wasn't meant to be born and both her father and mother abandoned her and refused to accept her. She is amazing with animals and is a hunter. She knows who her parents are but lies about it to her friends. All they know is her adopted mother who happened to be a goddess. Rules 1. Minor cursing is okay but no heavy cursing. A cuss word every once in a while is fine 2. No inappropriate stuff 3. Do not be rude to people out of roleplay and don't get mad at something someone roleplayed to you 4. Only one character. You may have pets 5. Follow normal wiki rules Thank You! Enjoy roleplaying and if you have any questions just contact me on my message wall or on the form. I prefer for you to contact me on my message wall because I will most likely not read threw the comments due to the amount of time that would take.